Shrouded Pasts
by Fritter Critter
Summary: The Sisterhood: Book One - Oleander has been promised a destiny of great power and strength, but what happens when that destiny opens up some very old wounds and brings back unwanted foes? Can she and her Sisters bring back their lost memories and save the surface once again? (Rated T for some mild language. Edited/Revised Version of The Awesome Adventures Of Oleander the Cat.)


**A/N: YES, I AM ALIVE. IT IS AMAZING, IT IT NOT?! THE ALMIGHTY FRITTER HAS RISEN FROM HER INACTIVENESS! PRAISE ME!**

**So...to celebrate my AWESOMENESS, I'm going to finally come out with the edited and revised version of The Awesome Adventures Of Oleander the Cat! The original version is by my dear friend, Esper of Tropica. It is currently the "first" book of the Sisterhood, our interdimensional alien cat series thingy, and I am editing it so we can FINALLY publish the first book. **

**I, THE AMAZING EDITOR/WRITER OF THE SISTERHOOD, DO NOT OWN LOZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. NINTENDO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE SISTERHOOD, INCLUDING KATTERAX AND ALL OF IT'S CREATURES. THAT IS ALL.**

**And now, without further ado, here is the first chapter of TSH's first book, ****_Shrouded Pasts._**

* * *

Some say that there is darkness in everyone. That you can't hide from it, that it's apart of you. Just like the skies turn to night, that eventually we will, too.

I don't know about that, but I do know something- I have always been very close to this darkness. Weather I liked it or not.

My eyes blinked open, just to be met with the very same darkness.

Darkness...it stretched for miles, only darker shadows disturbing it's stillness. Whispers tickled my ears...voices...they wisped around me, playfully tugging at my fur.

"What...where am I?" I asked them.

The voices stopped, as if disturbed by my voice. "...Chosen...?..." They said softly. Their voices...it made my ears feel...itchy, almost.

I reached out a paw, letting the wind stroke it. Why was I here? Who are these voices...and where were they coming from?

"We are...your destiny...your fate...you cannot escape this..."

Suddenly, a vision opened up in front of me. Dark skies...lightning and thunder rocked the ground, nearly making me fall flat on my face.

The land stretched out without and end, a large, barren land with only rocky mountain faces to cover it. In front of me was a castle, made of dark obsidion. A fiery lake surrounded it, making it nearly impossible to enter.

For a normal cat.

But, when was I ever normal?

My russet dragon wings slowly melded out of my black and brown striped fur, spreading out to their full size. Grinning, I flapped up into the air with one powerful thrust.

Welcome to the real me.

Not a cat at all, but something much more awesome! A KATT!

I soared over the lava, landing gracefully on the roof of the castle. "Wow..." I said, sucking in a breath. The land that lay before me was littered in bones and carcasses, fire dancing across the ground like dust devils. It...it was horrible. No towns, no hylians, no creatures...nothing. Just death and destruction...everywhere.

It was awful. The winds buffeted me harshly, their raspy whispers stinging my ears.

"You...chosen...will make...this..."

"...NO!" I hissed, swiping at my ears.

"There is...no...escape..."

"Get the Surface away from me!" I didn't even know where I got the word. I just felt that it fit.

"You...can...do...nothing..."

"SHUT...UP!"

Darkness swept over my vision once again, and suddenly I was falling. Falling into the very river I flew over.

But my wings were so close...they were burning up...

I screamed, flailing in the air as my body turned to ashes.

No...

I...I cannot...

"Oleander...?"

W-what...?

"Olenader! Wake up!"

I reached out with my claws, raking into something...soft...fleshy.

My eyes snapped open.

"OW! What the heck?!"

Link stood in front of me, his nose now bleeding from three large scratch marks. He was bent over, holding his hands to his nose.

My eyes widened. "LINK! Ohmygosh,I'msosorry!"

"I...it's fine..." He reached over to his desk, hands feeling for the tissue box.

We were both in his dorm room. I was splayed across his bed, wings out and taking up most of the bed. Link was on his knees, most likely trying to wake me up.

I suppose that, somehow, me ending up with the Chosen Hero was just fate. Life's Irony, if you'd like. Darkness blending with light. It seems like something life would do.

How did I get here? Well, Link has always told me that after his big adventure and saving the world from peril, he had found me down in Faron Woods, laying on the forest floor and extremely wounded. He took me home, took care of me, and we've been living like that for a while. I don't know much else, I've forgotton everything before that. I've been living with Link for the past four months, which have been pretty boring, as far as something like that goes. Parades. Parties. Ceremonies. Stuff of the weirdos.

But...recently, I've been having weird dreams like that. Lots of them. And everytime it happens, I immediately open up my wings and start screaming in my sleep.

...And...then somehing happens to Link. Scratch on nose, bitemarks on arm. It's kind of getting creepy.

Link slowly picked himself up, using multiple tissues to dry the wounds inflicted upon his nose. I winced. "Um...that looks a bit deep...it's sure to scar up..."

"...You think?" He said, glaring at me for a moment. But he glare softened when I curled up, paws over my head in shame.

"Oh, come on, O. It's not that bad. Look at the scars I've got from my fights with Ghirahim! They're nothing compared to those," Link lifted up his shirt to show many deep gashes in his side, obviously slashed with a sword.

I stared at him for a moment, examining each gash. They...they just didn't look right. I shuddered, shoving my head back into my paws. "But I did this," I said, gesturing to his newest scratches on his nose. "Not Ghira-what's-his-face."

Link smiled a little. "Oleander, it's not your fault, you didn't mean to," He stroked my head, running his hand down my back and tail. I let out a loud purr, but quickly stopped myself and shook my head. No. It was my fault. It had to be.

Link grabbed his shield and Master Sword, slinging them over his back. He rubbed my head and began walking towards the door.

"Alright, grumpy pants, breakfast in ten," He looked back behind him, grinning. "And try not to beat yourself up today, Kay?"

I sighed, flicking my white tail and waving with one of my wings. "Fine. See you there, Linky boy. Don't forget, I want chocolate chip waffles!"

Link winked at me, closing the door behind him.

I layed my head back down on my paws, huffing. "He better cook some good waffles."

* * *

**I know, I know, Short chapter is Short. But I DO NOT GIVE A CARP, MY LIFE ON FANFICTION HAS JUST BEEN REBORN, SO YOU MUST DEAL WIF IT.**

**Please Read and Review, No flames, and PRAISE MY ALMIGHTY-NESS.**

**To find the original, got to Esper of Tropica's account, and to find some awesome pictures of TSH, my DA is geckolover123! :D**


End file.
